


magic in the air

by laithen



Series: jules' rarepair prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Oneshot, Sledding, Winter, i asked for rarepair prompts on tumblr and was NOT disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laithen/pseuds/laithen
Summary: “Are you sure this is- is a good idea?” Pidge puffed out.Keith of course, was having no issues walking up the hill while carrying his metal disc. “I did this with Shiro all the time, it’s fine.”“Your definition of ‘fine’ doesn’t really align with the Merriam Webster.” Pidge grumbled.-Keith takes Pidge sledding, and it's a moment to remember.





	magic in the air

**Author's Note:**

> im taking rarepair prompts on tumblr! u can find me at laithen. i used to have an account by the username juiliet here on ao3 but i forgot the login so like yeet that i guess. also, i didn't like 'edit' this so if there's some typos ya im sorry. i'll probably go through with a comb later but i was just excited to get this out there!

“Are you sure this is- is a good idea?” Pidge puffed out. Her feet were getting cold. Snow must’ve leaked in through some crack because the tip of her toes were wet. Truly the worst feeling ever. 

And it was nearly dusk too, so they were doing this with fleeting light, guided mostly by Keith’s own memory.

Pidge was by no means an unfit person, but there was something about trudging up a steep hill fighting a foot of snow that had her wondering if she should’ve brought her inhaler. And this wasn’t that powdery shit either. It was the wet, thick kind that made snowballs that would bruise. Usually she rejoiced in its presence as it meant she could make igloos out of the piles dispensed by snowplows. Snowmen were nice and all, but they were total bums and unable to provide a shelter. Today though, Pidge was cursing every snowflake that flitted along in the gusts that made the fringes of her scarf ripple. 

Keith of course, was having no issues walking up the hill while carrying his metal disc. “I did this with Shiro all the time, it’s fine.” 

“Your definition of ‘fine’ doesn’t really align with the Merriam Webster.” Pidge grumbled before pulling her scarf back up over her mouth. It was too cold to continue this banter. She’d rather have the scent of laundry detergent and wool in her nose than frostbitten lips.

“Who?” Keith asked, turning back to give her a confused look. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help laughing a little. God damnit, how was this man so obliviously adorable? It wasn’t that he was stupid, just that he was focused almost solely on what really intrigued him. She loved the way he lit up when somebody even offhandedly mentioned one of his interests. It was like somebody was shifting a kaleidoscope and she could finally fully see all the brilliant violet facets of his eyes. 

The inside of her scarf was steamy against her lips, but the top edge was sprinkled in snowflakes. The result that every breath in was a weird combination of frigid steam. It was the kind of sensation you only experienced in winter. There were a lot of those now that she thought about it. She’d liked winter just fine before (no allergies, yay), but it wasn’t until she started dating Keith that she came to truly appreciate winter for the magical time it was.

First of all, only in winter were there so many opportunities to make an excuse to be as physically close to her boyfriend. Keith wasn’t exactly a cuddly kind of guy, which Pidge didn’t mind actually. They took it slow, didn’t even hold hands until 3 months in. It was 4 months for a hug, and now they were nine months in and he hadn’t kissed her yet. She truly didn’t mind, and gladly helped him as he slowly adjusted to being able to touch her in intimate ways (non sexual, duh). He was so cautious about it, always asking questions. ‘Does my arm go here?’ ‘Is this okay for you?’ ‘Is this normal?’. It was cute, really cute, and Pidge felt so honored that he trusted her to be that person to guide him through this. 

The cold was really helping, because she could cuddle up to him naturally, complaining about looking for warmth and he’d just wrap her up. They’d even slowly progressed to napping together. Between Keith’s naturally high body temperature, the warmth of the fire, and the cozy blankets, it was honestly a dream. And then there was ice skating. Keith was so wobbly on his skates. He clung to Pidge desperately as she slowly taught him how to move over the ice. Eventually, he was able to skate with minimal support. She’d never held his hand for that long before and it was such a simple thing, but it had her floating on clouds all the way home. 

Another thing winter created that Pidge was eternally grateful for was just snow in general, even though right now it was her mortal enemy, a foe that must be vanquished beneath her heavy boots. Snow led to really magical moments, times that you felt eager to soak up because they were only here once a year. They were spending so much more time together the past few weeks. They’d made a snowman and some snow lions. Keith even made a snow hippo. He was so artistic, it was cool to see how that talent transcribed over different mediums. They’d had snowball fights with their friends, made forts, and so much more. Pidge knew she’d cherish these moments in her heart forever. 

The final thing Pidge was glad for was just the magic winter created. Like the scarf thing, there were so many unique things about winter. There were Christmas and holiday markets and festivals. Everybody seemed so much more happy and everything was so festively decorated. The holidays may be hyped so much more than any other time of the year, but honestly, Pidge could see why. She guessed winter was just so much more magical when you had someone to share it with. 

Finally, after god knows how long, they reached the top of the hill. Pidge immediately flopped into the snow, gasping for air and looking up at the dark sky. Snowflakes fell around her, cooling her face and catching in her eyelashes. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Keith laughed, offering her a hand to help her stand up. “It wasn’t that bad.” 

She groaned, getting to her feet and dusting off her coat. “Okay, maybe it wasn’t for you, but that was my first time going up this hill in winter. I’m not exactly primed for it.”

Keith set the sled down in the snow. The metal contrasted with its new glittery white background. Pidge could tell it must have been freshly polished or greased. Even without the sun, it gleamed brilliantly. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Keith said, adjusting himself on the sled and motioning for her to get on. 

Pidge glanced down the hill, just wanting to see how far they’d come and judge for herself if it’d really be worth it. That’s when she realized just how far up they were. Not only was it tall, but it was steep too. The snow did nothing to hide the sharp decline and Pidge sucked in a breath. 

“C’mon,” Keith said, “I’ll hold onto you, it’ll be okay.”

Pidge took a deep breath and nodded. She settled down between his legs, sitting criss cross applesauce and reaching for the handles. Instantly she felt arms around her waist and warm breath in her hair. 

She took another look down and swallowed as Keith began to move them forward with his legs. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” She asked nervously, grip tightening on the handles. 

“I’ve done it tons of times, and I’m not dead, yet.” Keith snickered, and before she could argue pressed a kiss to the back of her head. Just from that little touch Pidge forgot the snow in her boots and the frozen metal beneath her gloved hands when he did that. Everything seemed to melt as her chest fluttered. In that little blip of time, she existed only in the emotions she felt for Keith, and what a wonderful existence it was. 

And then she had to return to reality. 

“Just shut up and trust me!” Keith yelled as he pushed off with absolutely _zero _warning. 

Suddenly Pidge’s stomach and heart just up and left her body as they hurtled down the hill at maximum velocity. The air tore at her scarf and snatched up her hair as they whizzed by. It took her a few seconds to realize she was screaming and Keith was whooping. It was hard to hear over her own heart palpitations, you know? 

Keith leaned them left and right, zig zagging down the hill, and somewhere along the way Pidge managed to pick up their stomach again. This was actually kind of fun once you accepted death was inevitable no matter what. She caught herself laughing when they went over little bumps and soared briefly through the air. She wondered if this was what it was like to have wings. 

All too soon, they skidded to a halt at the bottom right in front of a street lamp. Keith rotated the sled so they sent up a spray of snow that covered the base of the metal pole when they came to a stop. Pidge felt like she was still on that hill, body in whiplash. She staggered out of the sled, giggling breathlessly and pulling Keith with her. With a little yelp they fell to the ground and she was beneath him, her arms around his neck.

There was crystalized flakes in his long, dark hair. Little strands of it had become wet and stuck together. His cheeks were rosy and lips spread in an exhilarated grin, the one she tried to get him to make as often as she could. His laughter was warm against her face, making up for the cold fingers that pushed a curl of her hair out of the way and the damp glove that held her cheek. 

And then suddenly it happened. There was just this feeling, this pulse, and before Pidge knew it, she was kissing him. Or maybe he was kissing her. Maybe they’d kissed each other at the same time. 

Illuminated by the warm glow of the lamp, serenaded by their own heartbeats, and framed in the softly falling snow, this was just another one of those magical moments that came not in winter, but once in a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to submit prompts at laithen.tumblr.com/ask.  
i'm trying to do some rarepairs! i'd prefer ships between hunk, allura, lance, keith, pidge, romelle, matt, acxa, veronica, the garrison pilots, that kind of stuff! i know those are the ones the most neglected so (except for klance but like i've written plenty for klance on my other ao3 acc juiliet). basically! i want to give back to the community and to my multishipper pals.  
i really hope you guys like this! leave a comment or a kudo, send it to a friend or two, and don't forget to check it out on tumblr! https://laithen.tumblr.com/post/187822978687/for-your-consideration-kidge-in-the-winter


End file.
